


别让我走

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	别让我走

俗套狗血生硬无聊ooc

【01】

眼看着杯子又要见底，孙胜完一把拿过旁边还未被打开的酒瓶：“今天就到这里，不准再喝了。”

“胜完啊，”康涩琪撑起身子，“我真的完了。”

“失恋是人生的必经之路，你不过是运气稍微差了那么一点，总有一天……”

“不会有了。”康涩琪烦躁地抱住脑袋。

“你要有信心！”

康涩琪沉默了一会儿：“我有没有对你说过我第一次对别人告白的事情？”

“呃，”孙胜完努力回忆，“是以前在乡下认识的那个比你大好多的那个？”

“没错。你还记得什么？”

“我记得……你说你那时候是高中生？在老家过暑假的时候意外遇到了一位很好看的女性……”

“是我出生以来见过的人里最好看的！”康涩琪插嘴。

“好好好最好看……总之她好像是住在什么林子里，你每天都会去和她见面，过了一段时间你发现自己喜欢上她了，向她表明心意，她说先不回答你，结果第二天她就彻底消失了。对吧？”

“你记性还真是好，差不多就是这样……胜完你明白吗，问题的根源就在这里，我没有办法正常恋爱的原因就是这个！”康涩琪胡乱挥了下手，“从那时候开始，我无论和谁交往都会特别害怕，害怕对方会突然离开我，因为太害怕了，所以……”

“所以你每次都会先把对方甩掉。”孙胜完了然。

“哪怕……哪怕她当场拒绝我，我也不会变成今天这样，”康涩琪泄气地趴在桌子上，“对我做出那种模棱两可像是要同意的回应，又一声不响地消失。怎么可以这样啊……”

“我记得你说她大概比你大十岁？那时候你十六七岁，那……现在她至少也要三十五岁左右了吧？”

“三十五岁怎么了！？”康涩琪露出毫无震慑力的凶狠表情。

“不怎么了！”孙胜完装模作样地拍着桌面，“但你还记得她长什么样子吗？”

“我就算是死都不会忘记。太真实了，不可能是做梦也不可能是幻想啊……”康涩琪沮丧地盯着面前的餐具，“如果没有因为想独占和她见面的机会而不把她介绍给别人就好了……那段时间我问遍了整个村子，连邻村都去过了，没有一个人见过她……”

“喂，”孙胜完用手肘碰了下康涩琪，“我前两天听说艺琳她的那个什么时间机器研发项目取得了重大突破，预计几年内就能成功造出来。不如你从现在开始对金艺琳好一点，让她选你做第一批使用者，把你送回去质问那个人究竟是怎么回事。”

“一个人都没有……”

“你有没有听到我在说什么，”孙胜完不满地瞪了她一眼，又好奇地凑近，“说真的，如果真能回去，你会对她说什么？”

“我会说……”康涩琪的眼睛几乎要喷出火来。

“你可别对着我骂人啊！”看到康涩琪攥紧的拳头孙胜完赶紧向后退了一点。

康涩琪慢慢松开手指，垂下眼睛：“……不要走。”

孙胜完目瞪口呆地拽了拽醉到失去意识的朋友的脸颊。

“康涩琪我看你真的是完了。”

【02】

再也不要喝这么多酒了。康涩琪揉着太阳穴痛下决心。

把家里弄得乱七八糟，还被孙胜完念了大半天。

她慢吞吞地穿上外套，准备出去透透气，顺便买点看剧时要吃的零食。

有什么大不了的。不能长久那就不要长久，单纯为了乐趣去恋爱有什么不好？

把隔了那么久的过去抛到身后又能有多困难？

加油康涩琪，你能做到的！

她对着门口的镜子挤出笑脸，比了个胜利手势。

单是闻着糕点的味道就已经让康涩琪肚子不受控制地叫出了声。她看着餐盘，咽了咽口水。

店门口的风铃响了起来。康涩琪活动着脖子，不经意朝门口方向看了一眼。

她呼吸一滞。

店员追寻着杂音的来源，见到地上摔得面目全非的餐盘和点心后叫出了声：“哎呦客人您这是……”

“我会赔的！我会回来赔的！”冲向门口的康涩琪大声喊。

她用尽全身力气向着那个身影奔跑。

就算是死也不会忘记。

眼睛。鼻子。嘴巴。耳朵。还有眉毛边的那颗痣。

一点都没有变过，甚至看起来比当时还要年轻，仿佛是从十代的她身边直接跑到了二十代的她面前。

喉咙里冒出铁锈的味道。在马路尽头，筋疲力尽的康涩琪抓住了那个手腕。

要说什么？

你这个大坏人。

为什么一句话都不说就把我丢下？

你知不知道我因为你有多痛苦？

我好想你。我好想见你。

她拼命咬住嘴唇，生怕一开口就会掉下泪来。

而那个人回过头，一脸惊异地看着她。

“你是谁？”

【03】

裴柱现一开始觉得她真是倒了大霉。

随便出了趟门就被不知道从哪来的跟踪狂追了上来，抓着她不肯放手又说了一大堆她完全听不懂的话。最后还是和她约好时间的朴秀荣过来帮忙报了警。

老实说，直到第二天孙胜完带着康涩琪上门赔礼道歉她依然心有余悸。

好在不打不相识。先是孙胜完和朴秀荣变得熟络起来，后来神出鬼没的金艺琳也混进了这个临时建立的聚餐小组。

康涩琪单独和她待在一起的场合屈指可数。除去初次见面的不愉快经历，也只有一次：在某个雨天，顺路的康涩琪把她从公司送回了不远处的公寓里。

瞧见康涩琪被打湿的另一侧肩膀，裴柱现把朝她这边明显倾斜过度的伞轻轻推正了些。

那一刻她忽然觉得认识这么个怪人也挺好的。

刚刚在餐厅吃饭时恰好碰见其他客人的求婚场景，全餐厅的人都在鼓掌喝彩。

微醺的康涩琪也跟着起哄：“我也好想被爱啊——”

“哦？真的？涩琪姐姐我爱你！”朴秀荣顺势揽过康涩琪。

“我才不要你……”挣扎的康涩琪和旁边的她目光相撞，于是尴尬坐正又看向别处。

裴柱现用余光偷偷观察着走在身边的人，装作若无其事地挽住康涩琪的手臂，感受对方变得僵直的身体。

裴柱现偷笑起来。

她想这大概不能被称作秘密——所有人都心知肚明的事算什么秘密？

【04】

掀开沙发靠垫，发现手机屏幕仍然闪个不停的康涩琪苦笑起来。

是她的错。

面对裴柱现的告白，她给出的反应是——转身就跑。

手机不接，邮件不看……把靠垫重新放回去的康涩琪暗自庆幸这几天暂时还没有人来这里敲她的门。

然后门铃响了。

“开门。”裴柱现言简意赅。

“姐姐你不懂。”康涩琪勉强对着踏进房间的客人吐出几个字。

你不会明白的。

不是所有人都能像你一样肆无忌惮地去爱人。

那种突如其来被抛弃被单方面切断联系的感觉，过了许多年失而复得的感觉，幸福又恐惧的感觉，小心翼翼生怕自己做错什么会让珍贵事物消失的感觉，想靠近又不敢缩短距离的感觉，被迫在自己与别人之间竖起高墙却不知道该如何推倒它的感觉。

你怎么可能懂。

而裴柱现只是站在那里，一动不动。

“或许我是不懂……那又怎么样？”

“康涩琪，你不要再逃跑了。”

“我来这里只想问一件事。”

“你要还是不要？”

这是最后的机会。

康涩琪口干舌燥。

她像念咒语一般在脑海中重复。

我不想。我不想要。我不要。

裴柱现挪动身体，一步一步向她走近。 

她不想，她不想……

来不及了。

她想。

想要触碰，想要被触碰，想要拥抱，想要被拥抱，想要亲吻，想要被亲吻。

想攻击，想求饶，想让对方感到煎熬，想把自己的弱点准确无误地交到对方手上。

她想，她一直都想。

好想被爱啊——

好希望能被你爱着啊。

她听见墙壁轰然倒塌的声音。

【05】

“嗯，记住了，我会买的。”康涩琪挂断通话，把手机塞进口袋。

像在做梦。

即使她已经和裴柱现交往了两年多也仍然觉得这一切都像是一场梦。

交往初期她鼓起勇气向裴柱现坦白那段只有她一人记住的回忆，没想到裴柱现反倒吃起醋来说不管那是谁反正都不会是她，捂住耳朵拒绝继续听。

而康涩琪自己也渐渐怀疑起那段记忆的真实性。也许那真的是一场梦，是她少年时期的暑假一个人在乡间因孤独而产生的幻想。

这样一想还挺浪漫。而且现在能够活在现实世界里的她比做梦还要幸福。

阳光有点刺眼，康涩琪眯起眼睛，踩着轻快的步伐，哼起了《雨中曲》的旋律。

等待红灯变绿时，她瞥见小孩子手里的气球高高飘向天空，默默盘算起晚餐该和裴柱现吃点什么好东西。

【06】

“姐姐，我说过几百次了，”金艺琳摊手，“这个东西还在试验阶段，真的非常、非常、非常危险。”

“帮帮我吧艺琳，”裴柱现低声说，“我受不了了。”

过了几秒，金艺琳认命地叹了口气。

只要闭上眼睛就能看见康涩琪在马路中央浑身是血的样子。事发后裴柱现走到现场，仰头看到行道树枝上被钩住的红色气球寂寞地来回摆动。

听说因为康涩琪抱的太过用力，其他人费了很大力气才把受到惊吓的小孩子从她手里抱出来。

康涩琪有没有被弄痛？

当那辆失控的车朝着小孩子冲过去时，康涩琪在想什么？

“我们再来确认一遍！这个键是……”

“艺琳啊可以了，”裴柱现做了个停止的手势，“我保证，那些操作守则和注意事项的每一条都被我都完完全全记住了。”

“我们……再把包打开检查一遍应急物品！”

“已经看了七遍了，”裴柱现无奈地说，“再看下去我还能走吗？”

“走不了就别走了……”金艺琳小声说。

“你放心，我一定顺利完成任务，”裴柱现信心满满地说，“我会揪着康涩琪的耳朵把她从斑马线上拉走。”

“不，任务只有一个，”金艺琳一脸严肃，“就是姐姐你自己要安全无事地回到这里。”

【07】

这是什么荒郊野岭？

裴柱现后知后觉地心慌起来。

“您是？”背后有人来了。

韩语？

太好了至少还在韩国境内，听起来也不像是古代人还隐约有点熟悉……

她兴奋地转过身，紧接着愣住了。

十代。乡村。林子。神秘的女性。

原来是这样啊。

“您认识我吗？”康涩琪艰难地从裴柱现的怀里发出声音，“我快不能呼吸了……”

“你先不要讲话，”裴柱现闷声说，“让我再抱一会儿。”

裴柱现很快就弄清楚了她现在的处境：时光机的确生效了——只是搞错了时间。

好不容易才找到个能落脚的地方，捣鼓了半天也没能让那个机器重新运转起来，她看了看时光机，又看了看在几米外探头探脑的小康涩琪，果断选择放弃。

“请问……”和陌生人讲话的康涩琪还带着点怯意。

裴柱现微笑着回过头。

“我应该叫您姐姐还是……阿姨？”

“……当然是姐姐！叫姐姐！”

裴柱现没有忘记自己到这里来的使命。她耳提面命警告康涩琪要注意交通安全认真过马路，要自私一点帮助别人之前先想自己。

但看着康涩琪傻乎乎笑着的样子，裴柱现想就算她现在记住了过上十几年恐怕也会忘得一干二净，还会以为此刻的自己是她的幻想产物——想到这里，裴柱现有点不爽，又有点后悔那时候没让康涩琪多透露一下关于这段时间的细节。

后悔的心情在听到那句“姐姐我喜欢你”时达到了顶峰。

裴柱现不由得想起，当初她告白时康涩琪变了脸色落荒而逃的场景。

康涩琪从来都不知道，几天后气势汹汹杀到门口的她其实忐忑得要命。

于是面对着在虫子的叫声中紧张到微微发抖的康涩琪，裴柱现竭力把冲到嘴边的那句“我当然也喜欢你”硬是咽了下去。

“嗯……”裴柱现板起脸，“过几天再回答你。”

就是要故意折磨她一下。

然而看着对方泛红的耳尖，裴柱现觉得十代的康涩琪实在是可爱到她心花怒放想尖叫。

“等一下。”

正欲离开的康涩琪失落地回过身。

裴柱现到底没忍住——她扯过康涩琪，吻了吻对方的额头。

“明天见。”

正当裴柱现烦恼着和未成年交往要进展到哪个程度时，失灵多日的时光机自己亮了起来，还从里面蹦出了个灰头土脸惊魂未定的金艺琳。

“终于找到你了！”金艺琳激动得热泪盈眶，“姐姐你快和我回去！”

“这……”裴柱现措手不及，“你让我先去告个别！”

“不行！”金艺琳急忙摇头，“姐姐你在这里出了差错我们已经不知道未来会偏离到哪里去了，我也不知道过一会儿这个鬼机器还能不能正常运行，所以你必须现在！立刻！马上！和我走！”

在闪光与轰鸣声中，裴柱现想，不知道康涩琪这个小傻瓜会不会因为找不到她哭鼻子。

【08】

“祝贺二位死里逃生。”朴秀荣举起杯。

“被食人部落追杀的时候我真的以为要没命了。”金艺琳大倒苦水。

“就当是给下次积攒经验。”裴柱现拍了拍金艺琳的肩膀

“下次！？”金艺琳一脸惊恐，“姐姐你放过我吧！”

“修过之后也不行吗？”孙胜完睁大眼睛。

“还是只能回到那几个时间点，也很不稳定，”金艺琳消沉地说，“总之这一台我是不敢再用了。”

“差个几天也就算了，”朴秀荣遗憾地把杯子放回桌面，“这动不动就几十年几百年……”

孙胜完转向裴柱现：“这样看来涩琪她以前见到的真是姐姐你。”

“涩琪姐姐小时候是不是很可爱？”朴秀荣问。

“唔，要说可爱的话那确实是……”裴柱现翘起嘴角。

“姐姐，停下吧，不要再想这件事了，”孙胜完罕见地打断了裴柱现的话，“涩琪她一定不愿意看到你为了她去冒这种险。”

“有一次涩琪喝醉了和我提到这件事，我问她如果能回去会对你说什么，看她那个生气的样子还以为要说脏话了，”孙胜完失笑，“结果你知道她说什么吗？”

“说什么？”

“她想对你说，”孙胜完的笑意渐渐从脸上消失，“不要走。”

裴柱现低下头。忍了好久的眼泪夺眶而出。

不甘心。好不甘心。

时间是出了错，可她真的见到康涩琪了。

难道就一点办法都没有了吗？

她心念一动。

有一个方法。

还剩下的唯一方法，那就是……

“我知道了，”裴柱现抬起头，“我知道该怎么做了。”

“不可能，绝对不可能！”金艺琳口气坚决，“我理解姐姐你的心情，但这真的是做不到的事情。”

“你知道现在的你留在十几年前意味着什么吗？”

“有两个你同时存在，时空彻底混乱。”

“搞不好你会被修正，从这个世界消失！”

“这样可不行啊姐姐！我们不同意！”孙胜完和朴秀荣也表示强烈反对。

“……我明白了。”裴柱现挫败地抱起手臂。

【09】

要说她一点都不害怕那肯定是在骗人。

裴柱现胆战心惊地打了个喷嚏，在心里对睡的正香的金艺琳说了句抱歉。

对于金艺琳来说已经几乎等同于废品的机器，让她拿来回收使用也可以当作是减少浪费吧？

她很清楚，假如什么都没有发生，她和康涩琪再过几年说不定也会因为别的事情分开。但谁让她偏偏停在了最喜欢康涩琪的时刻。

既然康涩琪因为她的恶作剧莫名其妙等了那么多年，那这就算是她欠康涩琪的。

裴柱现只想等待那个有着微弱虫鸣声的夜晚到来，给康涩琪一个说出那句话的机会，等她长大，再把她从命运手里夺回来。反正在康涩琪喜欢她的这件事上，就算年龄差被拉长到十几岁，她也依旧有着百分之百的自信。

如果康涩琪还是没有勇气，那她在这场谁先开口的游戏里再输一次也没关系。她要向前一步，除了额头还要吻其他地方，然后对康涩琪说，小朋友，你这次不可以再把我放走了。

END.


End file.
